dixon cider BTS
by chey1girl
Summary: Anthony and the man he loves are shooting a music video. But what happens when the cameras aren't rolling?
1. Chapter 1

Dixon cider BTS

Anthony's POV

"Show her love with your Dixon Cider." I sang, looking at Ian wanting to show him love with my dick's inside HIM! Wanting him more and more as the song went on. BTS I whispered to him " In your mouth hole flowing down inside you." I winked, He looked shocked.

The camera rolled for what felt like weeks, but it was only a few minutes till we were able to go home. Returning to my car, Ian asked what was up with me. I laughed nervously to change the subject. When we finally reached home Ian went to his room. "Knock knock, Ian are you ok?" Looking into his blacked out room I walked in and turned on his light. Laying asleep was my Ian. "Ian?" I said walking closer.

Ian started to sit up. "Ant?" he asked groggily. "Yes, I'm right here." I replied shyly. Ian jumped for me, even though I was just a few feet away. "I never knew you felt that way for me ANT!" Finally being able to hold my Ian, I went to kiss his lips. Without hesitation he had me on his bed. Looking at me he asked "Dicks inside you?" I blushed. "Be gentle." Was all I had to say. "Be right back ANT" he exclaimed.

Ian was gone for almost an hour. Long enough for me to get naked and skype with strangers. I got up and walked into the living room. "Ian?" I looked around. There was dim light and toys. I walked in seeing Ian with anal beads and cock rings all around him. Ian reaches out for my hand with his naked body bend over, he grabs my cock and gently rubs it, till I am hard. Ian gags himself with a ball mask. When he bends over all I see is an ass I have wanted ever since high school. Ian had the Dixon Cider song playing in the background. I always love to hear him sing. So I plowed into him hard. He had a tear running down his face. My pulsating cock in him felt so good. I bend down to kiss his ear and to tell him he was always the one.

Ian pointed over to the corner where a whip was. I got the whip and started to hit him with it. That plus the pain for the anal must have been too much for him. I reached under him and moved my hand up and down in sync with my body. We were like this for hours. Switching positions every time one of our knees got carpet burn. When we both were just too tired to move we fell over, on the floor where Ian held me and I held him. Sleeping till the next day.


	2. the Great Reveal (ianthony)

The Great Reveal

Chapter 2

Ian's POV

Waking up before his lover, Ian went into the kitchen. Walking in he see a mysterious camera sitting on the counter. Thinking nothing of it he put it in his bedroom. Tossing the camera on the bed Ian walked over the Anthony. "Ant!" he exclaim as he was getting closer. "Did you leave the 'Dixon cider' camera on the counter yesterday?" he asked. "Maybe." "Oh shit we're going to be late for the rest of the video!" Anthony exclaim. "I'll go get the camera you start the car." Anthony nodded in agreement. I rushed to my room to get the camera. Once there I saw things out of place but thought nothing of it and headed out the door.

At the studio we got into character. Once we finished filming me and Anthony went back with the rest of the cast to watch the video. The video played all of the days before shoots and then it was black for a little bit. The group fast forwarded till there was video. It was Mari in mine and Anthony's home that very night. I turned and looked at Mari then I looked at Anthony with fear in my eyes. "I always thought there was something up with Ian and Anthony." Mari said in the video. "So I decided to find out what REALLY is going on." She went on. "Ian and Anthony have been too excited to shoot this music video." "shhh here they come." She said to herself hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"I will make this the best time of Ant's life." I said. I went to get "toys" for the night. Returning I laid everything on the table. Anthony walks in. "I've been in there so long." Anthony said. "Where did you go?" I said nothing but patted down next to me. "Ia- " "Shhh" "I'm here now." Kissing Anthony's neck and rubbing his soft chest. Anthony moaned in pure ecstasy. I lay him down and started to kiss him. "Ian!" Anthony exclaimed running his hands down my back. "You were always the one." I whispered to him. I reach for rope to tie Anthony down with. "Yes Ian." He said willingly. Mari kicked something. "Ian did you here that!" Anthony asked. "No my love." I responded. Mari was much more careful after that. Anthony was tied up and bend over. I always loved his ass. I gently put my hard cock in his ass. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. Rubbing his soft dark hair, I began to move. I bend over to reach for him. In sync with every thrust I gave I rubbed his huge cock. I reached for the whip and gag I put the gag in his mouth and started to whip my bad boy. We slumped over and was like that for minutes. When we curled up together, a hot mess. Mari turned the camera off and snuck back out.

Once the video was over the whole crew stared at me and Anthony. I was frozen in fear. Anthony stood up walked over to me and kissed me, in front of the whole crew. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." Anthony said to everyone. I stood up and walked over and took the tape. "Where the FUCK is Mari?" I exclaimed. Anthony walked over to me, "It's ok Ian." He said holding my hand. I looked into his eyes "ok." I said and we left. In the car I laid my seat back and closed my eyes. I fell asleep not knowing that he was rubbing my head. When we got home I said "do you think we should tell our fans?" "No, not yet." "I think they already know." He replied.


End file.
